Rob Vs. The PS2/Week 11
Week 11 of Rob Vs. The PS2 started on the 16th March 2015 and ended on the 21st March 2015. On Monday the 23rd March, the show went on a Hiatus. Over The Hedge Over The Hedge is the 64th episode of the series. The description is: Rob plays Over The Hedge, based on the Kids movie. Play as RJ and Verne as you sneak into humans yards and steal food to bring back to the hedge. Avoid traps and listen to the Political Commentary on human society. Destroy Bird Houses and run away from dogs to get that food. Is it fun? Maybe. He plays the first level. EyeToy: Chat EyeToy: Chat is the 65th episode of the series. The description is: Rob "Plays" EyeToy: Chat. It was expensive, It didn't sell well, and it's completely useless now. Rob clearly isn't going to recommend the software, but how does it look? What could It do? Why did it fail? All questions Rob hopes he answered. He explains why EyeToy: Chat failed. Xploder V5 Mega Cheats Xploder V5 Mega Cheats is the 66th episode of the series. The description is: Rob "plays" Xploder V5 Mega Cheats. Remember when games had cheat codes, or you could buy one of these things, pop it in before the game, select the cheats you want to use and have cheats you couldn't anywhere else? It's essentially a trainer. Also, you can boot pirated and other region games using it. Rob explains how it works, then stops because his PS2 starts smoking. Resident Evil: Dead Aim Resident Evil: Dead Aim is the 67th episode of the series. The description is: Rob plays Resident Evil: Dead Aim, which is a spinoff of the popular Resident Evil franchise, released when Nintendo had Capcom locked into making it exclusive to the Gamecube. How did they get around this? Because that contract only allowed Numbered Sequels to be exclusive, so this was fine for released on PS2. Shoot Zombies using the controller or using a Light Gun. He plays part of the first level. Fire It Up Demo Disc The Fire It Up Demo Disc is the 68th episode of the series. The description is: Featuring demos of amazing games such as Jak X, Ratchet: Gladiator, Soul Calibur III, Genji and WRC Rally Evolved, the Fire It Up Demo Disc (This is the lads version) allows you to test the best the PS2 has to offer in what Sony thought would be the last christmas for the console. NOTE: This disc comes from 2005. He plays the WRC Rally Evolved Demo. Crash Tag Team Racing Crash Tag Team Racing is the 69th episode of the series. The description is: Rob plays his favourite Crash Bandicoot game that's he's played before. Crash Tag Team Racing. Is it good? Duh, but is it as good as the PS1 game Crash Team Racing? Who knows, he hasn't played that. Platform as Crash as you attempt to get the power crystals to save a theme park, but also race and battle using many different characters. He shows the first platforming level and the first racing level. Hiatus Hiatus is the 70th episode of the series. The description is: Rob tells you why Rob Vs. The PS2 is going on a little Hiatus, mainly due to exams and things, because making two videos are day is hard. He explains why the show is going a Hiatus.